gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Mark's Bistro
Saint Mark's Bistro is the last mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas played for Salvatore Leone. Walkthrough Brief Salvatore Leone is pissed that the Forellis sent a group of hitmen to try and kill him in previous mission Freefall, and now wants revenge. So he's sending you to kill a high ranking member of the Forelli Family at Marco's Bistro in Liberty City. The Mission When you start off, the "back-up" you chose, Ken Rosenberg, Kent Paul and Maccer will leave Las Venturas for Los Santos and you'll have to pull this alone. Get to the airport and get in Salvatore's Jet, then fly yourself to Liberty City. When you arrive, a Taxi will take you to Marco's Bistro in Saint Mark's. When you enter, the guards won't let you through, so a shootout will begin. First you'll have to shoot the guards in the entrance, next are the ones in the main eatery and next the guards in the service hallway. Now enter the kitchen and kill the guards there, finally, move on to the parking lot and kill the bodyguards there along with Giorgio Forelli. After killing the target, you'll automatically be back on Salvatore's Jet, headed to Las Venturas. Fly the same way you came and then land the plane on Runway 3, then get off of it to complete the mission. Script (Salvatore's Office, Salvatore Leone, Maria Latore, Maccer, Kent Paul, Ken Rosenberg and Carl Johnson.) (Salvatore is teaching Maria how to throw knives by using Maccer as a target, Maccer is tied to a corkboard stuck to the wall.) Salvatore: Just feel the weight of the weapon, sweetheart. Maria: I can feel the weight of someone's weapon! Salvatore: Well, you're the one to blame on that front. Maccer: Can I fucking go now or fucking what? (Salvatore throws the knife at Maccer and hits him right below the balls.) Maccer: OOooh! You fucking twat, right in the fucking happy sack! Kent Paul: Perhaps you'll be cured of your little anitsocial condition, mate. (Carl Johnson enters.) Salvatore: Carl, my man! Carl: Mr. Leone. Salvatore: Looks like this piece of shit was right. You did a real number on those Forelli losers. Now it's time the Forellis found out what it means to screw with Salvatore Leone! How would you like to hit the St. Mark's Bistro? Carl: A Hit in Liberty City? Cool, but I'm gonna need some back-up. Salvatore: Take who you want. (Carl points at Kent Paul and Maccer.) Carl: Well, usually I use these two. Ken: Hey, hey. Remember all those jobs we did together, huh? Huh? You and me, Carl, do you remember, huh? You know you used to call me "Killer" Ken? Ken The Killer? Ice cold Ken...that's me. Carl: And him too, I guess... (Outside Caligula's Palace, Carl, Maccer and Ken.) Carl: Alright, you guys better get out of Las Venturas, fast! I'll be in touch. Maccer: What about your back-up, man, will you be alright without us? Ken: Of course he will you fucking moron, come on! (Ken, Maccer and Kent Paul leave Las Venturas for Los Santos and Carl heads to Liberty City in Salvatore's Jet, then he is taken to Marco's Bistro.) (Marco's Bistro, Forelli Guard and Carl.) Forelli Guard: Private function, invitation only! Carl: Oh yeah? Well, Mr. Leone says otherwise! (Carl kills all the Forellis in Marco's Bistro and then heads back to Las Venturas in Salvatore's Jet.) (Las Venturas Airport, Carl and Landing Commander.) Carl: This is flight CJ101 out of Liberty City, requesting final approach to Las Venturas International, over. Landing Commander: Flight CJ 101, you are clear for landing on Runway 3, over. Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas